


Unguarded

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Following Daniel's return from negotiating a treaty with the Unas, he and Jack spend a night together to celebrate, and Daniel waits for a very special acknowledgement.





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Bad Language.  


* * *

**Each of us wages a private battle each day between the grand fantasies we have for ourselves and what actually happens.**

"I'm tired," Daniel announced with a weary sigh. Negotiating that treaty with the Unas had put him through the emotional wringer and exhaustion was creeping up on him. Jack had insisted on dinner out at a Chinese restaurant, and the fortune from Daniel's cookie was still scrolling through the archaeologist's mind, annoying him. He had enough trouble dealing with his fantasies of late and didn't need a reminder, which that innocent little slip of paper had done. Now he couldn't get it out of his head.

"No sex, then?" mumbled Jack from under the covers. "Not even a quickie?"

"I just want to get some sleep and besides, you're wounded."

Daniel slipped into bed and turned out the light, settling beneath the covers and closing his eyes. Jack moved up behind him, spooning him and reaching over his waist to snuggle him closer. Daniel heard the pained grunt as Jack reached for his genitals.

"You don't have to do that," Daniel told him softly. It was something Daniel liked, a habit with them when they slept together. Jack would spoon him and Daniel would take his lover's hand and place it between his legs so Jack could hold him there. More often than not, that would get something started, but there were times when snuggling was all either of them needed and that would do the trick.

Besides, O'Neill was possessive. Downright territorial. Daniel loved that.

"Mine," Jack growled against his shoulder.

Daniel lifted his upper leg so Jack could scoop up all of his relaxed flesh and then closed his thighs when Jack's fingers stilled, cupping Daniel's flaccid penis and scrotum.

Jack heaved a heavy sigh against his skin. That warm breath, the crisp hair on Jack's chest scraping against Daniel's back and that hand between his legs were garnering some interest. Then there was also that hard-on forming against his buttocks...

"Okay, but don't go for a marathon," Daniel agreed, humor in his voice as he reached into the nightstand for the Astroglide.

"No foreplay?" Jack asked quietly. His hand started to move, stroking and squeezing. His hips rocked, caressing Daniel's ass with his dick.

"Not tonight," Daniel sighed. He handed the tube over his shoulder. "Can you do it, or do you want me...?"

"I can do it, jeez," Jack griped. "I'm not an invalid." Jack rolled away. Instantly Daniel missed his warmth, his touch.

"No, you're just temporarily broken." He heard the cap snap open and then closed a moment later. Jack's arm settled across his and Daniel traced the curves of his forearm to find the tube, replacing it in the drawer. He reached back and caught his right cheek, pulling it upward to allow Jack's fingers easy access.

Jack grunted again, the effort to find what he wanted costing him. Once he had located the proper spot with his fingers, he guided himself home and pushed, just a little. "Easy or hard?"

"Easy to start," Daniel breathed. "Hard to finish." He felt Jack's cock slide in a little deeper, not enough to hurt but enough to make him gasp. There were times he liked Jack's entry to be savage and painful, when he needed to fight and add a little violence to push him over the edge. That was usually when he had some other issue needing to surface, something he needed to talk about but didn't want to address. Jack understood that and pushed him until he got it out, dominating Daniel so completely he had no choice but to do whatever Jack wanted. Those times were also deliriously sexy, so satisfying that simply remembering them could bring him off.

However, there were times such as this one when he desperately needed gentleness and understanding, tender lovemaking that left no doubt that this was far more than buddy fucking. Jack had a way of reading him, of homing in on his responses that made sex between them the stuff of dreams. Daniel doubted that anyone else in the universe had ever been as well sexually satisfied as he was with Jack but they had never discussed their feelings. Neither of them were any good at that.

He smiled as Jack's hand closed over him again, stroking him to full hardness. Daniel let go of his flank as Jack buried himself inside and caressed the fingers around his erection. Slowly, with maddening gentleness, he felt Jack's cock fill him, forcing him wide open and then he was withdrawing, moving away, coming out and Daniel whimpered at the loss.

Jack's teeth scraped his shoulder, sinking into his skin, just pressure and no pain. Daniel gusted a sigh of pleasure and felt Jack's fingers squeezing his dick, squeezing hard and then pulling at him as Jack pushed slowly into him again. The sensation made his head swim.

"I'm fucking you," Jack breathed into his ear. "I'm fucking you in the ass, Daniel."

**Oh, how he loved it when O'Neill talked dirty.**

"I'm jerking you off - Ow!" Jack let go and rolled slightly back, keeping only his hips in place against Daniel's backside. "Can't do that tonight, Daniel. Sorry."

Trying to turn without dislodging his lover, Daniel glanced over his shoulder. Jack held his right arm close to his chest, grimacing with pain. "Are you okay? Jack, stop. Let me - "

O'Neill's eyes took on a feral gleam in the moonlight now streaming in through his bedroom windows. He jerked his hips once, slamming forcefully into Daniel's ass to quiet him.

"Oh!" Daniel got the message. "Okay. Shutting up, now." He turned away, waiting patiently to see if things would progress or slow to a halt.

"Uh, you're gonna have to jerk yourself off tonight, Daniel," Jack said tensely, voice edged with pain. "Are you okay with that? Do you want me to stop?" His hips began a graceful roll, gliding slowly into and out of Daniel's backside.

Daniel closed his eyes. "Uh...no-that feels... **really** good, Jack. Just as long as it's not hurting you?"

"Can't use my arm but my dick is fine," the colonel reported.

"That's an understatement," Daniel murmured enthusiastically. He rocked back, countering Jack's rhythm with his own, pushing their bodies together harder, faster. It felt so good; he really didn't want anything more than that.

He felt Jack move, pushing himself up onto his good elbow. Daniel looked up and saw his lover's face bending over him, injured right arm braced between them. The younger man saw the pain and intensity in Jack's eyes but his rhythm never slowed, rocking Daniel's body with strong, sure thrusts. "Maybe we should stop," he suggested, concerned Jack was hurting himself.

"Touch yourself, Daniel," he rasped. "I want to watch. Jerk yourself off while I fuck you."

With a groan of unabashed passion, Daniel obeyed. He cupped his balls, squeezing and massaging them, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Jack in his ass, Jack's body plastered up against his, knowing he was watching every move he made. Daniel's right hand smoothed around his erection, stroking lightly up and down his shaft, barely touching himself. That feather-light pressure was arousing and Jack must have liked how it looked. He speeded up, driving faster, breathing harsher as he watched.

"Wrap your hand around your dick," Jack commanded. "Slide it slowly, up and down. That's it. Do that thing you do to me with your fingers. The one that drives me crazy."

Daniel knew just what he meant. He had perfected the technique long ago, back when he was still a virgin college student, using his fingers in a rhythmic rolling squeeze that simulated a partner's orgasmic pulses. It was something he had learned in the Middle East as a massage technique that he adapted for solo sex. The first time he'd used it on Jack, the man actually screamed as he came.

Daniel smiled as he remembered and let his fingers roll sensuously up and down his shaft. He moaned with pleasure and Jack's rhythm picked up. He could feel how close his partner was. Only one thing would drive him over the edge, though and Daniel wasn't anywhere near climaxing.

He'd just need a little help, then. He started to fantasize, remembering that damned fortune cookie and how he struggled with these inappropriate thoughts every day at work. Right now, in Jack's bed, he could indulge. **Holding Jack's hand as they walked down the corridors of the base. Kissing him in the elevator and not stopping when the doors slid open to an audience. Taking Jack from behind in the base showers. Jack going down on him in the locker room. Making love in an alien temple under strange stars, or in the bright light of day... **

All the things that were forbidden to them, things they could never even dream about outside the boundaries of Jack's bedroom, coursed through Daniel's mind, arousing him to a fever pitch. They couldn't even have a change of scenery by switching to Daniel's bed anymore, since his digs were now on the base. This room, this bed, was the sum total world of their relationship, the only safe place they could truly belong to each other.

"Say it," Jack prodded, pounding harder. "Say my name as you come."

The fantasies spiraled out of control, more daring and wild, culminating in a savage, animal fuck in the gate room with everybody watching them, sending Daniel flying over the edge. He shouted, "Jack!" as he spilled his load, sensed his ass convulsing around his lover's cock and felt teeth on his shoulder again as O'Neill came inside him, biting harder now as he lost control. It hurt a little and Daniel knew it would leave a mark but he didn't care. It felt good and he liked having Jack's marks of possession beneath his clothes. It was necessary that they be gone by his next physical exam, so they were always careful. This one would be invisible in a day, but Daniel would know where it was and touch it fondly as a reminder.

Gingerly, Jack settled back onto the pillow behind him. "Great fuck," he breathed appreciatively. "Thanks."

Daniel closed his eyes, aware that Jack's dwindling cock was still inside him, hoping neither of them would move for a while so they'd stay connected like that. "Night, Jack," he murmured and sighed as he closed his eyes. He let his breathing drift in the rhythm of slumber and lay still, fighting off sleep just a little longer. The most important thing hadn't happened yet and Daniel had to wait, had to stay conscious so he wouldn't miss it.

The aftermath was something he'd discovered quite by accident. He didn't know how long Jack had been doing it and hated that he'd missed it when it first started. Time ticked off and he grew drowsy, heading quickly into dreams, trying desperately to fight it off.

"Daniel. You asleep?"

Daniel didn't answer the whispered voice. His breathing pattern didn't change, and his body was completely relaxed and at the sound of that summons, his need for sleep vanished. He was suddenly and completely alert, though he gave no sign of it.

"You're beautiful," Jack whispered.

Daniel's heart melted inside him.

"I was so proud of you, after Colonel Edwards gave me his unofficial report. You amazed him, made him see how valuable you are to the SGC."

There was a smile in Jack's voice but Daniel couldn't look to confirm its presence.

"And the way you called that Unas off me, man!" There was pride in that enthusiastic whisper. It mellowed into awe. "You're a man of great power, Daniel Jackson, but not many folks get that. I do. I so do."

A lump was forming in Daniel's throat. He struggled not to let it change the sound of his breathing, because he knew Jack was listening for the slightest hint of wakefulness.

"The greatest strength is gentleness and you're without a doubt, the strongest man I know."

Tears seeped slowly out from beneath closed eyelids, across Daniel's nose and onto the pillow. He didn't move.

"I love you."

Jack had never said those words to Daniel's face. He always waited until he thought his lover was sleeping to bare his soul. Daniel lived for those unguarded moments like this one, when he could hear the words he so desperately needed.

And wished he could say them back.

FINIS


End file.
